swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition for the Preservation of the New Order (Infinities)
Coalition for the Preservation of the New Order also known by the acronym COMPNOR. COMPNOR is responsible for the internal intelligence within the Empire and is responsible for all internal security actions within the Empires borders. It is headed by the Grand Commissioner who heads the Omniporate branch of the organization. It was historically founded in 19 ABY and was re-founded in 180 ABY by Imperial War General Rey Kavar however it was ruthlessly expanded under Grand Commissioner Sillistia. The Imperial Military deals with threats that exist from outside the Empire's reign, COMPNOR is the shield and sword that protects the Empire from threats within. Be it a civilian who wishes only to see the Empire burn, or an Admiral who seeks too much power, COMPNOR is the system that finds the heretics within the ranks, and eliminates them. It also prevents threats from appearing, indoctrinating masses to see the true power, and the benevolence of the New Order, and the Emperor. It provides to most devout fighters for the Empire, men who give their life without pause. Men who are only answerable to the New Order and the Emperor's will, well outside the restraints of High Command. History Commissioner Kavar War General Rey Kavar was made Commissioner of COMPNOR under Emperor Mar "Regoram" Gore and was entirely dedicated to the preservation of the New Order and the Emperor's will, it was under Commissioner Kavar that COMPNOR expanded and was able to become what it has in recent years. It was the first time COMPNOR held rallies and promoted the Empire for the first time since the Imperial Remnant. Commissioner Kavar re-created CompForce and the Imperial Security Bureau however, the large inter-organization conflict with the Imperial Intelligence Agency made it difficult for Kavar to expand, however when Kavar was named Interim Emperor he was able to expand COMPNOR more and more however when Aeaolen took over the Empire; Kavar was tasked with other things and was forced to resign from the amount of work he had. Interregnum Grand Commissioner Sillista Once a decaying corpse which fed its leaders vast amounts of credits until the rise of Zilaya Sillistia who ended the former leadership Council and established herself as its sole leader. Under its new leader it was brought from the cold hands of death into a agency that fills Imperials with fear and security. Zilaya's first commandment was the production of the Tenets of the New Order, redefining the New Order into something tangible, and not a universal idea, but a set of rules and ideals which every Imperial should abide. Zilaya's second commandment was the creation of StrikeForce, an elite special operations units of COMPNOR which specializes in disruption, hit and run and overall death to the enemies of the Emperor and their Empire. Zilaya was perhaps the most colorful, and well known of the first Grand Commissioner's of COMPNOR, she is the reason that both Emperor's, Hadrian and now Fel have such an extensive base of loyalist to serve them at their beck and call. Grand Commissioner Vath Grand Commmissioner Domina Horus Domina is a man to be feared, his last name was the butt of many jokes and he has made those who have made fun of him the butt of his operations. COMPNOR has not seen such an extensive network of ISB, Omniporate agents and a rapid expansion in the Sub-Adult Group and the Empire Youth. Horus has made CompForce one of the most expansive combat arms in the Empire in the short time as GC. Grand Commissioner Domina continued expanding the Empire Youth and Sub-Adult Group further into the Empire. Empire Youth has been declared mandatory for all children 14 and under while the Sub-Adult Group is optional for every past the age of 14, but optional is used lightly. Domina has used his power to hold massive rallies in honor of the Emperor across the Empire. Branches Omniporate Considered the head of COMPNOR, it is the eyes that sees what all its fingers are doing, and makes sure that all is leading to the perfect goal, the following of the New Order, and protecting the Emperor. It does this by culling the information gathered by its resources, and then executed by its forces. It is thorough, it has no mercy, and it is a beast in itself that has no time for pity. Long suspected to be just a ghost in the machine, it now has its own rightful place of operations. Omniporate has grown in power since it's creation under Grand Commissioner Sillistia; only three have held that title, both first are dead, the current Grand Commissioner is interested in expanding power further. A vast station that floats in dead space, along with hidden offices on almost every Imperial planet, where everything COMPNOR hears is translated and orders are issued. It also houses the COMPNOR fleet, as well as the personal Office of the Grand Commissioner, whoever finds themselves in the position of Grand Commissioner, is the highest brand within Omniptorate, COMPNOR and a leader who carries weight within the Empire. A vast majority of the membership of COMPNOR is found in Omniporate, it's considered the general membership branch of COMPNOR. The standard uniform of an Omniporate member is a black uniform, which they share with the Imperial Stormtrooper Corp, the only difference is the the collar patches. The black and gold collar patches are worn instead of the black and silver. Imperial Security Bureau Simply tasked with keeping morale within ranks of the Imperial Military and to weed out any of those who fail to follow the Tenets of the New Order. A task, under Zilaya, they do with brutal precision but also within a web of self-deceit and ignorance. For no one truly know who is who within this Army within the Army, and what Omniptorate is truly ordering you to do. Brought back from the days of bribery, they led the Crusade known as the Great Cleansing, which cemented a fear within every Imperial. To express a sentiment against the Will of the Emperor, or the New Order, to even your closest friend could mean death. To be a leech upon the hull of the Empire, guaranteed you a visit by an Agent. ISB is quite simply… everywhere. Under the direction of Grand Commissioner Horus Domina the Imperial Security Bureau became very close to the Imperial Department of Enforcement and namely the Lord Arbiter, Maximus Russ. The mission of the Imperial Security Bureau changed. The Imperial Security Bureau is broken down into three Offices: Military Observation Office, Political Observation Office and the Imperial Security Bureau Investigation Office. The first two continue their same tasks as they always have weeding out those who are unfaithful to the New Order and protecting the Emperor. The Imperial Security Bureau Investigation Office has become the de facto internal intelligence force within the Empire. The ISB also adopted similar ranks to the Imperial Stormtrooper Corp. and adopted a grey uniform of the older Galactic Empire, they wear a gold and green collar patches, they also have a green stripe running up the side of their uniforms. Sub-Adult Group The Sub-Adult Group of the Coalition for the Preservation of the New Order is for all males and females ages 18 and older, it is an organization, which alongside Empire Youth that indoctrinates the members of the Empire to become loyal followers of the Empire and the Emperor. The Director of the Sub-Adult Group is selected by the Grand Vizier and approved by the Emperor. Empire Youth Empire Youth, or Imperial Youth is the youth organization for the Empire for all males and females ages 1 to 18. The Empire Youth provides education, indoctrination, daycare and a sense of common community. The Director of Empire Youth is selected by the Grand Commissioner and approved by the Emperor. The Empire Youth is widely seen in propaganda films and the Imperial HoloNet to display the "core virtues of the Empire". CompForce CompForce, also known as MurderForce has been the fanatical paramilitary arm of COMPNOR since COMPNOR's inception in the early days of the Galactic Empire under Emperor Palpatine. CompForce was consistently used until the end of Operation: Shadow Hand when CompForce and COMPNOR itself ceased to exist, it was only under the guidance Emperor Mar "Regoram" Gore that War General Rey Kavar was named Commissioner of COMPNOR and re-created CompForce; however COMPNOR remained unorganized due to the War General's command and duties as a military officer. It was under Emperor Hadrian Kicka, the son of Aeaolen Kicka that COMPNOR and CompForce experienced it's greatest expanse. CompForce draws from recruits from across the Empire who are willing to dedicate their life for the Emperor and radically follow the New Order; CompForce exist outside the realm of the Imperial Military to conduct their operations. CompForce has it's own internal organization system, and it's own ranking system which allow for officers to take their own choices and put them into action. The Commissioner of CompForce, or CCF is one of the most powerful in the Empire, and one of the most powerful leaders in COMPNOR due to their control of a largely fanatical force that is direct command of the Emperor. CompForce has a deep rooted brotherhood, many of the members of CompForce are extremely close to each other due to being apart of Imperial Youth and some partaking in IAG on their homeworld. It is widely known the joining CompForce is a death sentence, nearly 75% of all recruits of CompForce are dead within the first six months of joining, though COMPNOR has made it clear that the training and overall indoctrination has improved, it has only increased survival by two months, up from four. The interesting fact about CompForce is that any officer who is part of the Imperial Military may join and take a dual rank in the Imperial Military and CompForce, however most officers who do are merely doing so to be in command of CompForce troops and regular troops. CompForce is headed by the CompForce High Command (CFHC) or it is sometimes called CompForce Central Command (CFCC); headed by the Commissioner of CompForce and their senior staff. CompForce is currently broken down into two types of designations, assault and observation. CompForce Assault units are front of the line combat units used to fanatically tackle a problem and destroy it as best they can without involving the Imperial military. CompForce Observation units are political officers stationed to watch a planetary government, maintain an Imperial base, or infiltrate a specific organization; many members of Observations go on to partake in the Imperial Security Bureau. CompForce wears standard Imperial Army uniforms, but have a grey collar with the symbol of the Empire on their right collar with the rank plaques removed. CompForce has continued to wear their much feared, and adequate assault armor however over the years various improvements have been made, especially in the strength of the non-armor parts of the armor. The black "mesh" as it's called has been vastly improved to be able to absorb small levels of energy and fire; furthering the life of many CompForce troopers. Category:Galactic Empire (Infinities) Category:Imperial Organizations